1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an automatic tape dispenser adapted to receive a supply of tape on a roll from which successive strip segments of pre-selected length are dispensed upon setting the desired segment length and operating a dispense control.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the past, there have been numerous types of dispensers for severing a length from a ribbon stored on a supply roll. This invention is an improvement in the field of tape dispensers, and particularly automatic tape dispensers. The dispenser of the present invention provides for the electronic input and control of dispensed tape segments of selected length. More particularly, the length of dispensed tape segments is preset by pushing either a “count up” to increase length or a “count down” to decrease length. Each push of these buttons increases or decreases the preset selected length of the tape segment to be dispensed. The dispenser of the present invention provides for the additional function of dispensing adhesive backed labels or stamps from a separate stamp dispensing chute.